Kuroi Bara
by HarmoniaSparks
Summary: Based on the Story Of Evil Arc. While most know the Daughter of Evil as a cruel person, her servant knows differently. Rin has actually suffered through much in her childhood which created the true Evil one. RinXLen. On Hiatus.
1. Prologue: Kuroi Bara

~You all know the story of the Daughter of Evil

And her Servant who always stayed beside her…

But do you really know who the Daughter of Evil really was?

Or do you know only of the rumors?~

~Is True Evil born into people?

Or is it perhaps thrust upon them?

The Young Lady and her servant's life were like any other

Raised as any other children by their father.

Or Were They?~

A young lady with long blonde hair and blue eyes was humming in a garden full of roses. She was a small little thing, her height around 5 foot and 2 inches, her long hair was pulled into a ponytail. Her name was Kamata Akiko, she was only around 18 and she was engaged to a young merchant by the name of Nishikawa Touya. Her life seemed to be as perfect as any other, until that day when the king of the area and Akiko met. It started as a regular meeting, though Akiko had no idea of his true ranking. The young king, Kagamine Ryuu, with blue eyes and light chestnut hair fell in love at the sight of the young girl. However seeing the ring on her finger, she was engaged. He got filled with jealously almost instantly.

The next thing the King did was raise all taxes and the price for regular things like bread, water, and many other things. He knew if he had somehow created a debt for the merchant that the young beauty Akiko would not marry such a man. He continued with his actions, and then when the merchant was planning on leaving the town, he approached Akiko.

"Akiko, please marry me." Ryuu spoke in a stern voice. Akiko's face was instantly troubled. "Please Akiko! I'm in love with you!" He said, putting a small ring in her hand and closing her hand with his. "I promise to do anything and everything to make you happy. Therefore please…" He stopped when Akiko put her small fingers over his mouth and handed him back the ring. That was when she spoke.

"I'm sorry Ryuu-sama, but I am in love with Touya." She said calmly and she showed him the ring that Touya had given her. The man she had fell in love with. She was about to leave when he grabbed her hand.

"Please Akiko! That merchant is broke and he can't make you happy! I have riches galore and I can get you anything you want! Jewelry, fine dresses, anything your heart desires! You'll have many serve your every need. We'll have children!" He said, now begging her. But Akiko just stood up and shook her head. The last words he heard were forgive me. He picked up the ring and even more rage got to him.

~A Few Days Later~

It was a beautiful day and Akiko and Touya were taking a walk in the rose garden. It seemed completely perfect. A loud noise of the hooves of a horse approached them. The main guard got off his horse and approached the couple. He opened a scroll. "Nishikawa Touya-san, you are under arrest for failure to pay your debts; as proclaimed by the King of the Mirror." He said reading it off. The guards got off their horses and put handcuffs on his hands.

Akiko, frightened and unsure what to do, stepped forward to the main guard. "Where is the king? I will talk to him! I will ask and beg him to give Touya a little more time! Therefore please take me to the king." She asked. The Captain looked at the young lady and nodded, obeying her wish and taking her to the castle. He pushed her into the throne room and then explained to the King the situation. Then he excused himself to attend to the rest of his duties.

The young lady looked up at the king and her eyes widened to find it was 'him.' It was the same light brown haired man and blue-eyed who said he loved her, Kagamine Ryuu. "Ryuu-sama…? You're the tyrannical king of the mirror?" She asked, her mind still not processing the fact. She knew he was possibly nobility but to be the man that posed all those taxes and warrant for her fiancée's arrest, it all seemed completely and totally impossible to her. He never told her that HE was the king to the throne. No wonder he said he had riches and she would have servants. Why didn't she see it earlier? She fell to her knees still trying to comprehend and understand everything.

Ryuu smiled as the young Akiko finally put the pieces together. He jumped down from his throne and walked towards the pitiful woman that he still found to be the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. He had finally trapped his little bird. He went down to her height, grabbing her chin with his hand. "Have you reconsidered my offer to be my bride?" He asked her and smirked. "You know it will have to come to this sooner or later…" He laughed and pulled away from her. He saw she was shaking. "If you accept my proposal I'll take all debts away from your beloved Touya." He said with a kind yet somewhat cunning smile.

Akiko knew she had no other choice. She could refuse and let her love be thrown into jail or marry Ryuu and have every single charge dropped. It was for Touya and his family's sake. "I'll accept your proposal your highness and become your bride." She said bravely and kneeled down. "You must release Touya of all of his debts and charges though." She said with hard blue eyes.

"Of course, my lovely Akiko, as you wish." Ryuu looked at the young lady and smiled. He went back to his little caged bird. He stole her away from the merchant, just as he planned. He went down to her kneeled form and grabbed her hand to put the ring on it and took the other ring off, throwing it away. He took her into his hands and kissed her, the kiss he had worked so hard for.

~A Year and A Few Months Later~

"What?! You're having twins, Akiko?!" A young female voice squealed. It was a girl who looked almost as if her sister. She however had ice blue hair but the same bright blue eyes as Akiko. Her name was Kamata Hikaru, she was Akiko's sister. She was the same age but slightly younger by only a couple of months. They weren't sisters by blood; her family had adopted Hikaru when her house was mysteriously burned down. But they were almost like blood related.

Akiko smiled brightly and nodded. "We are planning on naming them Rin and Len." She said kindly but then her smile turned into a frown. "But you know… This is will just be another reason why I have to stay with Ryuu-sama." Her hand went to where the two were. It was only a matter of time now before they were born. Her eyes widened as she felt something in her womb. "Get Ryuu-sama, Hikaru!" She shouted and felt like she was in pain. Hikaru quickly stood up and ran to find the king for her sister.

~A few Months Later~

Akiko was found right by a crib with two babies, a girl and a boy both with blonde hair and a fair complexion. "Rin… Len… It's time for your nap." She said kindly to her two children and she smiled as she touched the little girl's cheek and patted the little boy's head. She sang a lullaby in a gentle and serene voice both of the babies falling asleep almost instantly to her voice. She smiled at the two small little babies who would grow up and rule the country together.

She watched them for a bit before the guard burst in. Her eyes widened wondering what was going on. Her Husband, the king, came in with the royal guard. "It's time to see which one is the true evil one." Ryuu said to his guards and the guards surrounded the crib. The two babies woke up and began to cry loudly. "Check them for any odd birthmarks on either of them." He commanded and the guard picked them both up. They cried louder as they were taken away from each other.

"Put them down this instant! And accusing our children of possibly being evil, how dare you?!" Akiko shouted loudly. She had enough of the king's brute behavior. Ever since before they were married. He was always like this. Keeping things from her and then revealing them in the worst ways. The guard called the king over, he was holding Rin in his hands. "Put Rin down this instant!" She shouted. Her voice was lost when she saw the birthmark shaped like a rose on her left shoulder.

"Looks like she's the one you guys. Let's finish her." He said. The guards each took out their weapons and pointed them at the young female baby. She wailed even louder. "Kill her." Were the King's orders and the guards each went to get the small baby. The swords never pierced her skin. Akiko was protecting the baby with her own body. Ryuu's eyes widened as he saw the blood stain Akiko's dress. "Akiko!" He shouted.

Akiko coughed blood and panted heavily. She put her hand on the baby and it glowed. "T-that should protect the twins… I… Won't let you kill them… Either of them…" She said coldly. "I've always hated you Ryuu-sama." She said coldly. "I don't even know why I saved these two… I should have just let you kill them." She said coldly. "But guess I couldn't let you do that… If you truly love me… Ryuu Kagamine, don't kill them… Don't kill Rin or Len." She said quietly before she died. The two twins began to cry even more as the rain started to pour outside and the thunder boomed loudly.

Rin: Well That's the end of the prologue. I hope everyone liked it. I was really nervous about putting it up... I don't have a lot of confidence in my writing... But please rate and review my story! And please look forward to the next chapter. I promise it will be better! Bye everyone ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Suisen

**Author's Note: Um Hey everybody, it's Rin-chan again… If you are actually reading this, which means you have continue to read the fanfiction, thank you so much! I really don't have a lot of confidence in my writing but I hope that everyone else likes it! So please enjoy the new chapter!**

Akiko Kagamine Kamata's funeral was only a couple of days later after her death. Her family came, as did the family of her Husband, Ryuu Kagamine. It was a normal funeral, many people crying and others giving their soft murmurs of the usual 'Sorry for your loss.' Many were looking at the two children that Akiko left Ryuu to take care of. Some had heard rumors of the young lady's death. The rumors that were actually the truth of what happened in the bedroom of the twins. Were perhaps the twins cursed that they caused their own mother's death?

It was right as everyone left that Akiko's sister, Hikaru approached the king. Ryuu looked up at the familiar face with the same blue eyes as his lost one. "Your Highness-" She began to speak but he stopped her.

"We are family Hikaru, please call me Ryuu." He said in what seemed to be a very kind tone. He turned to the young lady and sat down in the nearest chair. "So what is it?" He looked up at her with a questioning eye. He knew from the little time he was married to Akiko that Hikaru was quite close to her. She told her things she would never dare tell even him. But perhaps it seemed obvious. That she would tell her own sister and not the person she had hated for taking away from her perfect life.

"Yes. We are family Ryuu. Which is why I think it's better if the twins come live with our family, Akiko's parents and her siblings. You'll be very busy all the time and they can't grow up in an environment where only servants take care of them! They need a real relative that will act as a motherly figure. Not someone you just hire for taking care of them!" She felt so in rage about what she had heard. His hands slammed on the table and she jumped a little.

Ryuu Kagamine stood up at last and looked down to his sister-in-law. His tone and appearance was not as kind as before but it seemed angrier. He seemed much more like the king authority he really was. "Listen here. I am the twins' father and I will decide what is best for them. I will be the one to take care of them because I am their father. And that is the end of it. I thank you for your offer though." He stood up and began to exit.

Hikaru would not hear it though so she followed him. "Sir… I mean Ryuu! It is what is best for the children! After everything that has happened, you can't honestly think it's best for the twins to be under your care!" The king turned to her stopping her in her tracks.

"So what do you believe happened then, Hikaru? Tell me what exactly the rumors going around are!" He said in a slight smug voice. "You accuse me of being a bad parent over simple rumors you hear! And you think you will be a better care figure for the twins." He continued walking but he noticed the girl refused to give up.

"It isn't rumors. I SAW what happened to Akiko! She was protecting Rin from being killed by YOUR guards and she was stabbed several times." Her voice was trembling with a combination of rage and mourning. That stopped the king in his tracks. She knew she was right. Her vision wasn't wrong. HE was responsible for her sister's death. How oddly ironic.

Ryuu turned to the blue eyes that held so much rage in them that it could pierce anyone else. Except for him of course. "And how do you know this?" He asked. "Perhaps was it the so-called powers your family was accused of having? Not the family you're in now, the family that was burned in that freak accident. Or was it really an accident I wonder? What do you think Hikaru Kamata? Or do you still use your real last name?" He said coldly. The blue eyes suddenly widened and she began to cry. "Guards arrest her for treason." He said with a smug look.

The guards surrounded Hikaru and she kicked and pulled her arms away from them. She glared at the king. "You bastard! You murderer! I won't ever forgive you! You killed my parents and the closest thing to a sister I had! I hope you die a painful death!" she shouted loudly.

Ryuu just continued to look her way and then continued to head back to the castle with the two twins, now awaken from their nap, crying the same way they did when their mother had died only a few days ago. He picked up the small female, the one they named Rin. "It is okay my Daughter… My dear little Rin… Father will take good care of you and your brother." He said with a calm voice. "And we will make sure that nothing stands in the way of that." He said quietly and he stroked the little baby's cheek almost as if for comfort. He placed the small child into the stroller and began to head back to the castle. Their only home, the home that now with Akiko gone seemed emptier that it did before.

~14 years later~

An empty castle, a huge and empty castle was always a quiet thing. Small clicks of heels hit the floor in a typical rhythm with the soft pitter-patter of rain on the window. The footsteps belong to a young queen of 14. She had short blonde hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes. She was a splitting image of the lady who had passed away some 14 years ago. She walked around the castle still exploring the many different rooms of the castle besides living her all 14 years of her life.

"My lady, it's time for tea." A male voice called out to the small lady, he was all the way in the kitchen and yet the young lady could hear him. The lady turned towards the voice. She started to head to the kitchen. The male unsure if she had heard him called to her again. "Rin-sama, its Snack time!" He said.

"Yes! I'm coming Len!" She said and she ran to the kitchen. She opened the door and looked up at her twin brother. He had the same blonde hair, except his bangs different from hers and his hair was tied up into a ponytail by a black ribbon. He also had the same blue eyes as her. He was dressed up in his usual attire; a white shirt with a black vest and a tie, and black pants. "So what's the snack for today, Len? I bet it's something really really tasty!" She said cheerfully and she slid into her usual chair.

"I made cupcakes just for you Rin-sama!" He said with a soft smile and then placed the chocolate cupcakes in front of her. He laughed when he saw his sister's even bigger smile as she saw the cupcakes and did her usual small 'Thanks' before taking a bite into the cupcake. The little gestures she made gave him a big sense of happiness. He heard his lady mutter an 'It's so good.' But it wasn't too clear because she was talking with her mouth full. He laughed. "Rin-sama you know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." He smiled and then noticed crumbs on her cheek. "Ah… Rin-sama you have a few crumbs…" He went down to his young lady and licked the crumbs off of her cheek. She blushed instantly and grabbed a napkin, wiping off everything. He laughed again at his lady's blushing face. "Are the crumbs gone, Rin-sama?" He asked with a smile.

Rin blushed even more and jumped when he spoke. "Y-Yes! T-They're completely gone!" she squeaked and turned to face him.

Len smiled and then moved away. "That's good then." He bows down to her and begins to walk off. "Please enjoy your food, I'll go get more sweets from the kitchen." He said and got into the kitchen, taking a quick look of his lady out of the corner of his eye. She was nibbling on her cupcake and trying to keep crumbs off of her face. He quickly slid his back down the wall and sighed. "W-Why does she have to be so beautiful…?" He whispered to himself and he ran a hand through his hair. He got up and sighed, going to get more sweets for his lady. "I-I have to calm myself down…" He whispered and he walked back into the room. He found his lady to be humming and even singing energetically. He smiled and walked over to his lady. "You seem awfully cheerful, Rin-sama. Did anything happen while I was gone?" He asked. 'She's so cute!' he thought to himself.

Rin looked up at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Your cupcakes gave me an energy boost! I feel really really energetic from eating one!" she replied.

"I-I put a special sugar in the mix just for you Rin-sama." He was blushing slightly as he saw her bright smile.

"Oh No wonder! I knew they tasted better than usual!" She said cheerfully and looked at him, he was red as a tomato. "Len?" She called.

He turned away and puts his hand on his face to cover up the blush that completely covered his face. "W-why do you have to be so adorable R-Rin-sama…" He whispered to himself. He saw her staring at him with a confused look on her face. "O-Oh it's nothing, R-Rin-sama! D-don't mind me and my babbling!" he shook his head worriedly, hoping his lady had not caught a word of what he had said. When his lady muttered something he looked towards her again. She was turned away from him now. "Rin-sama, is something bothering you?" He asked with genuine concern but a hidden fear.

Rin turned to him. "I heard you, Len…" She whispered and turned away from him again. Her face was now red and flushed but she refused to let Len see her like that.

Len looked over at his lady. "I-is it bad for me to say such a thing…?" He asked her, now shaking and trembling where he stood beside his lady. But she remained silent. He took that silence as a 'Yes, Len… It is,' Words unspoken but spoken by the atmosphere. He starts to pick up the tray of sweets that have not been touched and bowed down to his lady again. He is still shaking. "O-okay then… I will leave you be. Good Night, Rin-sama." He said and he leaves the room leaving Rin alone there.

Rin looked away from him as he picked up the sweets and walk away. Just as he is leaving the door, she gets out of her chair and tries to go after him. However he is already out of the door. She is left alone, standing there with her arm out as if she was trying to reach out to him. She looked down at the ground and her arm pulled back, going to her heart. She couldn't believe that she let her cold exterior hurt him. Her first impulse was to go after him. However, something inside of her stopped her from going. Was this right? Was it really okay to go after him even though she knew it would be better for him if he packed his things and left the castle? She, of course, let her selfishness take over and ran after him. "Len!" She shouted and she tripped. She quickly got rid of her heels and picked up her dress beginning to run.

The young servant opened the door to his room. He looked around the familiar room that he was given at the age of 7 when their father separated them after her first rampage of her mental scars. He thought he had heard a sound and turned around, shrugging when he heard nothing else. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little, and then he laid down on the bed. Only one thought ran through his mind. A familiar female with golden hair and ocean blue eyes, his sister Rin. He closed his eyes thinking of everything, the good and the bad. A sudden noise from the door knocked him out of his senses and he sat up. "Was that footsteps?" He stood up and looked to his dresser across the room and found several photos of his lady and himself. Picking up one of the photos, he smiled a little. A photo of his lady and himself a long time ago before what happened, her smile was bright and she was hugging him, he was blushing but smiling towards the camera as well, the two of them were under the Sakura tree that was right outside their castle. 'She always loved that tree.' He thought and went to the next photo, very similar to the first except Rin's smile wasn't as bright. "I miss the times when I wasn't her servant. When Rin was just Rin… and I was just Len, her brother." He sighed and looked at the more recent picture, a Rin with a saddened smile and him beside her in his usual attire, he was holding her hand trying to get her to smile. "But now things are changed." He heard someone at the door and stopped his thoughts. "Perhaps for the better…" Then he heard running away and he sighed, fixing himself to be her servant again. "I should find Rin… I… I mean… Rin-sama." He smiled a sad smile and went to find his lady. When he walked out his door, he found her heels. He walked slowly and then began to run. "Where is she…?" He whispered.

Rin heard most of it. She couldn't take any of it. She shook when she approached the door, her hand close to the doorknob but not opening it. She quickly ran, dropping her heels in front of the door. She ran through the long halls and to the front door. She swung the door wide open and ran through, slamming it shut and then running into the pouring rain. She closed her eyes and spread her arms out, allowing the rain to soak her body, hair, and dress. She spun around and allowed her tears to become like rain drops falling on her face. She felt calm until she started to sob and broke down completely, her back hitting the wall of the castle and she slid down, now sitting on the floor, crouched into a ball, she cried louder. She didn't want to do this anymore. She didn't want to hurt Len with her cold exterior.

He slammed the door open and looked around. The moon illuminating the figure of a petite body curled into a ball shape. 'Rin?' he stepped forward, gradually running faster 'Rin?' he screamed to himself, running towards the fallen woman, sobs coming from her. "RIN!" Suddenly she looked up as she heard a loud slamming noise. She turned to find Len at the door, her eyes widened. He looked at his lady and his eyes began to water, he ran to the fallen lady and hugged her tightly. "Rin!"

She looked up and towards Len. Her eyes looking frightened and not wanting to look at him or his eyes to find the hurt she had caused. She ran again. Her blue eyes were stinging and burning with tears, but were disguised as raindrops on her face. She refused to look at him or talk to him. She stopped for a bit when she noticed he hadn't used '-sama' after her name... Her mind flashed back to the moment they were children. 'Rin...' His voice called her hundreds, no thousands of times, maybe even millions of times. When were they forced to change it so that he had to call her 'Rin-sama?' She couldn't remember anymore. Why she was the lady and Len was the servant, she didn't know. Why not them both? A familiar hand shape grabbed hers tightly and snapped her out. Even as he pulled her into his grip and began to cry on her shoulder, she refused to look at those similar blue eyes. She couldn't or else she would never be able to pull away.

She heard him speak her name many times as he sobbed on her shoulder. A small, sad smile or smirk was on her tear-stained face. Why was he crying...? Idiot. They were going to get soaked and sick. And though she wanted to tell him; 'Let's go in... We'll get sick...' her lips wouldn't allow the words to come out. Her body didn't move except for her slight trembling, so she could not push him away or hug him. Her arms were almost glued to her side. Whether it was his grip or just her shakiness, she wasn't too sure. He had said her name without the formal addressing... 'Rin...' She hadn't heard her name without the '-Sama' in what seemed to be forever. It sounded so different.

Len looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. 'She's beautiful...' he thought to himself. She seemed to be in slight fright of what was going on. He snapped out of it, pulling away from her. 'WH-What am I doing? She's...' he looked down at his feet. 'She's...' he looked up slowly to a stiffened Rin, her eyes tearful and her arms lying to her sides. 'I have to tell her...' he spoke to himself. "Rin." he spoke sternly. 'I have to let her know, what I'm really thinking.' he stepped forward. "I have something to tell you." He watched her stiffen even more as she said it and shook his head. "It's nothing bad, Rin." He whispered.

Her joints suddenly relaxed but re-stiffened a little, perhaps he was telling her this to make her feel better. "O-Okay what is it?" She asked quickly and moved to face him as he let go of her from his grip completely.

'I have to tell her. No backing out.' he thought to himself. He rose up to his full composure, fixing his shirt slightly even though it was still pouring out. Getting on to his knee in the mud on the ground, he stared up at her. He took a hold of her hand even though she had a stiffened arm. "Rin..." he slowly started, "Rin... I Love You."

Her eyes widened for a moment looking a little shocked. She was shaking again. He... Loved her? Len… loved her…? T-this wasn't possible right? They… were twins… She looked down and tightened her fist before regaining that small cute smile she always had. "I love you too! After all we are twins! It's only natural that you love your twin sister! Even if she is the Daughter of Evil!" she said trying to pass it off as just the love you show for your family. She had to do this. For there was a difference despite them being twins. She was in the dark; never will she be able to be in the light with everyone else. Not with her sins. Len, however, was in the light. She wanted him to stay in the light. She didn't want to bring him to the dark. Yes he did her work... But... SHE gave the orders and he had no choice but to carry them out. "Come on! Let's go inside! We're going to catch a cold!" she said cheerfully, running back inside but when her face was turned away from him, she was trying not to show him her tears.

He looked down at the ground before falling onto his hands, leaning forward into the dirt. The mud ruined his shirt and pants, his hair tie falling out but he seemed to not care about it. His hair slightly fell to either side of his head, dripping water falling of the ends. 'W-why...' his mind couldn't comprehend what had happened just now. 'We are Twins after all!' Her words replayed in his mind again. 'Why?' It didn't fill out correctly in his heart. A pain stricken quickly in his chest. His face went flush with heat before fainting onto the cold ground. Darkness taking over but only a flash of her flew through it. "Rin..."

Rin heard a thud and splash on the ground. She quickly froze and turned around, her body shaking. She was hoping that it wasn't true. She saw him on the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of her dear brother in the mud, unmoving. "LEN!" she shouted.

**~Chapter 1: END~**

OOC: This is Rin-chan again! Well that's chapter one for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long to finish. I had lots of school work to take care of because it's the last quarter. And even now as I type, I should be writing an essay for English class and reading a book also for English (Darn you honors class!). I hope everyone enjoyed it and please be on the lookout for chapter 2, whenever that will be done! ^^ -hides from people who want me to update ASAP in a bulletproof shed. - I'M SORRY I HAVE TO NOT FAIL SOPHOMORE YEAR DX!

**Anyway! A lot happened in this chapter. I love the small piece before the actual story! It was such a pleasure to write. Especially writing with the character Hikaru, she was my personal favorite! And who knows? We might see a piece of Hikaru in one of the later chapters. But when I got started on the original story, I had fun with it. A LOT. I kept thinking that it was rushed though. I always feel like that… So I really hope that this will be enough! **


	3. Chapter 2: Kanji

Hello Y'all! This is Len-kun and I'm proud to say that I'm actually updating the story this time! :D YAY! XD I hope y'all enjoy my way of writing :) I write differently sometimes ^D^ Hope y'all enjoy! XD Onwards!

_Previously in Chapter 1_

Rin heard a thud and splash on the ground. She quickly froze and turned around, her body shaking. She was hoping that it wasn't true. She saw him on the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of her dear brother in the mud, not moving. "LEN!" she shouted.

Chapter 2: Kanji

The princess ran to her servant's, no, brother's side. His body laying motionless on the cold ground. Did she really put his body into this much shock? She didn't know, all she wanted was for her brother to wake up.

She moved her brother's body slowly. "No... Please... I want you to stay in the light... And find someone who will be better suited for you than me..." she whispered to his cold, wet body. Knowing that it was continuously raining around them, she gently rubbed his cheek before picking him up. 'Len… Len your so heavy…' she said to herself, knowing she had to bring him up back to his bed.

The rain falling heavily onto her body, dress clinging to her skin, she was getting exhausted after having to carry her brother through the castle over stairs and floors over floors of levels through out the stone-made castle. Finally making it to his bedroom, she opened his chamber doors and placed him gently onto the soft bed.

Running over to his bathroom to get a towel, she found a fresh towel and ran back over to his side and dried off his body maybe as to lower his temperature so that his fever wouldn't get as high. She dried him off as much as she could before stopping briefly to stare upon her twins features.

'He's so handsome.' she whispered before stroking his face gently. Her smile drifted into a frown. "I'm sorry I cause you so much pain, Len." She spoke, walking over to the other side of the room to get a chair to put next to Len's side of the bed. Placing it on the floor gently, not wanting to wake him up. She sat on the chair and brushed off her dress, still slightly wet from the storming rain outside.

Moving her hands to pull the blanket on his bed to go over him, she covered him fully. She looked at him, seeing how pale he looked. Her eyes widened and she moved closer to him to feel if he had a fever. He felt really warm. She frowned. "Len... Why didn't you become the heir...?" she frowned.

"I wish... You could understand... I do really love you... But... As your lady, I cannot be selfish…" she whispered slowly towards the end before speaking again. "…You must stay in the light where you belong..." she said. She leaned down and went to kiss his forehead... But she moved to his lips and kissed him right near his lips.

She leaned back into her chair, blushing ever so slightly with a pink tint in her cheeks. She looked back up and go up to walk into the bathroom. While Len was sleeping, she could at least fix herself up so that she wouldn't look so… dirty for when Len would wake up. She closed the bathroom chamber door while running her hand through her hair. 'Until he wakes up…'

_Len's Mind POV_

'So warm' Len thought to himself in his dreams. A light overflowing his body, so bright and soothing. Laying in this bath of heat, he forgot about Rin. 'Rin?' looking around, he couldn't find her anywhere. Looking around with speed, there was no sight of her. 'Where could she have gone?' looking around while floating above his imaginary body in his dream world.

The sight of a glowing body appeared into his vision. She was wearing a white ruffled dress that just fell under her knees, a light tan pair of flip flops abounded her feet ever so softly. Her golden, yellow hair just falling onto her shoulders made him realize who it was.

'Rin!' With a surprised expression he tried running for her. "I found her! I-I found her!" he cheered. Trying to reach her, to touch her... "Rin!" he yelled aloud in his dream, the image slowly drifting away.

"Please! Wait for me, Rin! Rin!" he cried aloud as much as he could. His body growing tired.

With no more energy to spare, he fell onto his knees, staring at the woman he could never touch. The heir to the throne, his loving sister and best friend. "Rin.." he cried. His tears finally wanting to burn his cheeks of the horrors that have bestowed atop him.

_Normal POV_

"R-rin…" he whispered outside of his dream, tears pouring from his eyes outside of his unconscious world. All he wanted was his sister, all he wanted was her, all he wanted…

She was drying her hair in the bathroom chamber before hearing something come from Len's bedroom. Wait? Len's bedroom? That could only mean… she dropped her towel and opened the chamber door into his room. "Len? Len!" she called, hoping for an answer. She saw the tears falling from his eyes and shook him. "Len...? Len...?" She asked quietly. She spoke in a very low voice. "Please... Wake up Len..." she said quietly.

She wanted Len to wake up. The feeling of him waking up ok and better was raging through her body. "Please wake up. Please!"

_Len's Mind POV_

'Why can't I wake up?' he started to freak out. Why wasn't he waking up? Is this some kind of nightmare or something? In his dream he kept pinching himself, punching himself, slapping his face. Anything that could wake him up from this horrible nightmare. Nothing worked.

His light started to become shrouded by a pure darkness. Wanting to stay away from it, knowing what would happen if he were to be consumed, he screamed. Hoping Rin would hear him. 'Please Rin! Help me!' His heart began to pound, he legs becoming numb. The darkness was continuously chasing him. "Damn it! Stop it! Stop!" he screamed, throat going raw. The pure black color of haze following his every movement. His body was getting ever slightly colder…

_Normal POV_

The sight of her brother thrashing upon the bed scared her half to death. His tears falling even harder atop his now raw, red cheeks. She tried shaking him again. "Len...? Len...! Come on Wake up!" She said louder, noticing something in her touch and her eyes widened. "N-no..." She whispered and she grabbed him with both hands, trying to wake him up. Her chair fell behind her as she got closer to her brother.

His body was getting slowly colder. "Len! Len! Len, wake up!" She shouted. "No... there's no possible way... Len! Stay with me here! Len!" She said, shaking him.

Her hands were shaking. She wasn't sure what to do... What could wake up him? What could possibly-? She didn't have a lot of options here... Cold Water? No way his fever would get worse. Loud Noises. No. If her own voice couldn't wake him up getting something louder wouldn't work. What else could...?

_Len's Mind POV_

His body felt cold, unfeeling, twitchy. 'W-what's going on...' his legs were slowly being taken over by the overwhelming cold feeling. He wasn't able to run any faster. Numbness taking over. '

H-heat, I need heat...' trying to get away from the darkness, his leg went frozen, unable to move. He started limping as far as he could before tripping onto the already dark floor. He looked back, a dark vortex like cloud was taking over. He had to scream, this wasn't going to end.

He was as scared as any person would be in the sight of something so dark. He cried as hard as he could, shaking his body, trying to get the dark ghosts to get away from him.

'Somebody! Help me! God damn it! Somebody! He screamed as his raw throat started to bleed. It was over. It was all-

_Normal POV_

Then he woke up, not knowing he was out of this horrible dream, he continued screaming to the heavens with tears falling down his flushed creeks, sitting up in the bed with his raw throat trying to scream even louder. Not knowing what else to do.

Even with his throat slowly starting to bleed, he continued. That was a nightmare. The darkest of nightmares. Nothing would calm him down more…

Nothing would calm him down more…

Than…

The Angel he couldn't reach in his dreams…

That golden, yellow haired girl he saw before…

Rin.

_End of Chapter 2._

I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter! :D Please Rate x Review! Me and Rin-sama tried our best making this story, I hope your all liking it, cause its not over yet! XD YAH!

OH! PS: Sorry for the cliff hanger P: I like suspense X3 Muahahahaha! XD


	4. Chapter 3: Hoozuki

**Before we Start: Hello There Guys, Rin here again. I finally made Len write. XD But THIS chapter I wanted to write really badly. So for those who are still reading this fanfiction, thank you so much for the support! And please if you know any SoE lovers, Send this fanfiction. I want reviews from people I don't know XD! But ANYWAY, here is chapter 3; Hoozuki (Winter Cherry which in Flower Language is Deception)**

~Chapter 3: Hoozuki~

Screams… was all that Rin heard. She watched as her twin bolted up and started screaming. She was scared but also relieved that he was alive. She thought he was as good as dead. How horrible would she have felt if she knew that her… complete and total ignorance… Her cold shoulder was the cause of his death. She might as well cut her heart out. Her face was pale and full of fear. She jumped towards the bed and her arms almost automatically wrapped around his neck. She leaned her small head on his chest, hearing his heart beat as she began to babble like an idiot and apologize almost every minute.

"Len… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was so scared I would lose you… I'm sorry." She whispered. She noticed she was hugging him tightly, as if she would lose him again if she let him of him. And truthfully that was what Rin was afraid of. What in God's name would she do without him? If Len had not been born into this world… If she had been born an only child… She would not be here. Plain and simple. She would have slit her throat from her scarred mentality years ago. He was truly the only reason she got out of bed every morning. Her thoughts were knocked out when suddenly Len hugged her tightly. When did he get so strong? Since when did he hold her like this…?

"Rin!!" he shouted as he grabbed his lady's small figure tightly in his arms. He held onto her with his dear life, never wanting to let go. Tears were going down his cheeks. "Why…? Why wasn't it me who was forced to deal with the darkness?" He whispered to himself but his voice got louder. "Why was it you, Rin?! Why did you h-have to suffer that much pain?! Why?!" He leaned his head on hers. 'I… just want us both to be truly happy again…'

Her eyes went really blank as if remembering the pain she first experienced. The pain that had faded long ago with her resisting less to the darkness. "I... I got over it... A long time ago... Len..."

~~~~~About 6 Years Ago~~~~~

Rin grunted loudly and pouted. Len was right across from her, watching his twin sister fiddle with a few branches and flowers in her hand. For the past half hour, he sat there watching his twin sister twisted this thing. He had no idea what she was even making but Rin said that it would be great. Obviously he knew that already, anything she made was supposed to be even better than great. So he continued to sit down and watched her. Then she saw the twinkle in her eyes and her face lit up almost in seconds. She held her creation up; it was a crown made of all the branches and flowers that she had picked up earlier. Finally that little voice spoke. "I made it for you Len! I kept seeing you looked pretty down lately! So I asked Auntie Hikaru and she showed me how to make it!" She said cheerfully.

Len looked at his sister and smiled softly. A small blush covered his face as he took the crown of flowers. "Thank you Rin." He said. She tilted her head. "Thank you for worrying so much about me. But nothing is wrong… Really---" His voice began to trail off when he heard armor and then stopped when he saw their father with the Royal Guards beside him. He thought at first they might just be passing through, but they were heading straight towards them. He looked at them and looked a little confused.

Rin looked at Len and then wondered what he was looking at. She noticed a huge shadow coming over her and she looked up. Behind her was her father. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. She watched Len start to follow as usual but then the guards stopped them. He continued to try and get through. Rin started to panic a little. "F-Father… W-Where are we going? Why isn't Len coming with us? Hey…" She asked quietly. Her father just remained quiet with sad eyes. "Hey… O-Otou-san…?" She was getting worried.

The two of them were walking through the castle. In hallways Rin knew she had never seen before. She looked around, trying to figure out where they were. Were they still in the castle? She looked over to her father, he was much taller than her, his hair was still dark brown with age and his blue eyes looked cold, and he never let her hand go though. When she fell behind, her father pulled her up tightly almost like a dog on a leash. She frowned and started to look like she was going to cry. Then they finally arrived… It looked like the entrance to the dungeons but there were no prisoners and there was only ONE cell. The door was just a black wooden door with no window to let in light. Rin looked around again and saw a few people who she didn't recognize. It seemed normal; so many people worked in the castle. It seemed natural didn't it?

"Rin… It's time to become the Daughter of Evil." One of the old wise men of the castle spoke. Her father and all the other witnesses looked down.

She tilted her head. "Daughter… of… evil…?" She whispered. They opened the door; it was dark, the walls painted black, no windows or anything. Her eyes widened as her Father pulled her inside the room and she tried to pull her hand out of his grip almost as if she began to understand her fate. "No! No!! Was I a bad girl? If I was I'm sorry!! Please don't put me in there! It looks scary!!" She shouted and she was thrown in there and the door was slammed behind her. She started to cry loudly, trying to open the door. She banged on it and kept apologizing repeatedly. She continued this action until her energy was almost completely gone. Her stomach was growling and she could barely move. Her body was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. She huddled in the corner of the cold floor and finally allowed herself to slip into unconsciousness, to numb the pain as she slept.

Len looked around as he kept trying to find his sister. "W-where is she…?" He asked quietly and looked around. The bed was empty without his little sister holding his hand and asking if there were any monsters. He grabbed his pajama shirt; his chest was hurting for some strange reason. The guards explained to him that she would be gone for a while. But how long was 'a while' exactly? He lay down in bed and thought about it the best an eight year old could before falling into sleep.

~The Next Day~

Rin's eyes opened to the sound of the locks on the huge door unlocking. She smiled brightly, hoping that perhaps she was getting out. She walked to the door and flinched at the light coming through. "I-I can come out right? Punishment… is over right? May I go play with Len…?" She asked quietly, looking up at her Father. The whole time she got no answer. She was given food. She was starving, not having anything to eat since yesterday's breakfast. It was nothing but stale bread and water. She wondered to herself what she could have possibly done wrong to get into this situation. Was it because she skipped her lessons to play with Len? Or was it because she didn't eat her vegetables?

She stopped eating and looked up at the people who guarded her cell. They nodded to each other and stripped her dress off of her and left her only in the small little thin under-dress she wore. She was tied up in her cell, her face facing the wall. Then one came with a whip. She panicked. 'What Now?!' She looked up at the person and saw him pull the whip back, next thing she knew she felt an excruciating pain on her back. She screamed loudly and she started to cry. Another crack of the whip on her back and she again screamed. And another one and many others followed it. Her mind screamed 'Why?!' and before long her mind slipped into unconsciousness and the pain numbed.

~2 Weeks Later~

Rin saw the door open and instead of being excited as she should be, she glared at the light and then turned away ready for the beating she knew she would receive. Instead someone came in and picked her up, bringing her outside. Her eyes were stormy gray. She had gotten terribly thin over the past two weeks. Her mind wasn't the same innocent eight year old that had gone in two weeks ago. Nothing but hatred filled her mind. This was the first appearance of the Daughter of Evil.

Hikaru Kamata was there, staring at the unrecognizable girl that was Rin Kagamine. The small and thin figure, the dirty and tangled blonde hair, and the gray eyes the same color as the storm clouds that was outside at this moment. "R-Rin?" She asked quietly and then she stared at her brother in law, her face going from shock to anger. "You son of a bitch! What the hell did you do to my niece?!" She demanded and she grabbed the nape of his shirt. "She's… She's…" she tried to talk but her anger wouldn't let her.

"I just turned her into what she was born to be. The Daughter of Evil." He said pushing her away and smirked. "Akiko and you didn't want me to kill her. So instead I pointed her to the direction I was trying to avoid."

Hikaru's eyes widened but she knew she couldn't do anything to stop him. She wasn't Akiko. Eight years back she would take a knife and possibly kill him. She couldn't anymore. She changed over the past eight years. She only had been able to live because she gave her service to Ryuu and worked in the castle as a maid. It worked out because she got to watch over her niece and nephew but couldn't say anything about what happened to their mother that day eight years. But this was an extreme; locking a poor, innocent eight year old in a cell with barely any food and constant beatings to simply prove a point and change her mental personality completely. She could be scarred for life. Her exterior looked strong and cold, but Hikaru knew better than that. She could see behind those cold, hard, and yet sad gray eyes that the real Rin was screaming inside her. If only she could reach that Rin. She turned to the cruel King Ryuu Kagamine and gave his one of the dirtiest glares since her sister died.

Rin walked into the room she shared with Len and sat on the bed, taking her brush and brushing her short blonde hair. Her eyes still a stormy gray. She grabbed the photo on the night table. It seemed so unfamiliar to her. She looked at her eyes in the picture; they weren't gray but a pretty ocean blue color. She heard the door open and put the picture down quickly. At the door was a boy with the same pretty blue eyes and blonde hair. She looked at him and suddenly everything around her cracked into pieces. As he talked to her she began to cry and then her eyes turned blue. That was the first time she cried since her first whipping.

~Present~

Rin looked at Len with sad eyes as she recalled her past. Her eyes were suddenly misting a little, she looked down and tried to get herself together. Suddenly she felt heat come to her face. She opened her eyes to find Len in front of her. He was looking in her eyes. She tried to look away from him. She couldn't get sucked into his eyes. She had to stay strong. She was the twin that went through hell and came back. Every since what happened she had 'episodes' in which she had lost her mind, what happened she couldn't exactly remember. Or more accurately, she didn't want to remember.

Len looked at his lady, his twin sister, remembering his dream and what she was probably thinking. His fever still flowed in his body. He got up, pulled her arms so that her face meet with his. When she was close enough, he crashed his lips onto hers. She tried to push him away. 'N-Nii-sama… W-we can't…' She tried to say but he continued to kiss her, her body did not respond, and her words wouldn't come out of her throat.

He did not care if she would protest. He only wanted to take the pain away and show her just how much she means to him. He watched her face turn red and her eyes close slowly as she relaxed in his embrace. His eyes closed right after her. The kiss he wanted for so long... Finally achieved.

** Author's Note: Yes! We finally see Rin-chan's past! Well not all of it but a good portion that brought on the daughter of evil! And yes Len kisses her! I realized just as I was finishing (Len and I wrote this as a roleplay and then converted it into this fanfiction.) that Len kissing her was very much like how Ryuu did to Akiko... o-o; I didn't even realize this when I was writing the prologue. O-o;;; Ehh oh well. Anyway! Yay Hikaru makes an appearance. But she has seems to change! What happened exactly? Well I do know but it probably won't ever make an appearance... Sowwie. Hehehe... Len will probably be writing the next chapter. But anyway… I hope this is good and you all look forward to the next chapter! ^^ **


	5. Chapter 4: Akashia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey people, this is RIN. Since Len is busy at school with all the "Senior-end of the high school career. Beginning of College career" Stuff. I shall be writing this chapter. And if you started making it already Len; I might have to kill you when I see you (SOMEPOINT IN THE SUMMER MORE THAN LIKELY). ANYWAY! So here is chapter 4: Akashia. (Look in the note later so I may explain to all the readers what these mean.) **

**DISCLAIMER: Rin and Len do NOT own Vocaloid, God knows that we WISH we do! But Vocaloid and all the characters belong to their own respective owner! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: ********Akashia**

**Normal POV**

'L-Len kissed me!' Rin shouted in her mind and blushed darkly as the picture of her and her own brother was back in her mind. She lied in bed and pulled the blankets closer to her face. Beside her in the bed was no other than her precious twin brother and servant Len; the SAME Len who not only kissed her; his princess and twin sister, but also asked her to 'Sleep with him.' It had happened only minutes ago.

* * *

Rin and Len pulled away from each other, both of them panting from their long kiss and embrace, they stared at each other's own pair of ocean blue eyes. It was then that he pulled her onto the bed and she screamed.

"I've caught you… my princess." He said and kissed her cheek in a jokingly manner. Rin was blushing like crazy and her mind was in swirls, not understanding what was going on with her beloved servant. Suddenly a huge crash of thunder boomed through the sky and the young princess screamed and hid her face in her servant's shirt. "That's right… You're afraid of thunderstorms."

He pets her head, trying to relax his poor scared princess."Remember when we were kids Rin? We always would share a bed whenever it was a thunderstorm even after Otou-sama made us get separate rooms. You would always come into my room after everyone was asleep and ask if you could sleep with me… I would always say yes and you would always smile and climb into bed with me."

"S-so what about it, Len? That was YEARS ago. We aren't kids anymore. I-I'm going to bed." Rin said and she got up to walk back to her room. He grabbed her arm and made her stay. She looked back at him with a confused and flushed face. "W-What is it?"

"Sleep with me tonight, Rin." He replied in a very bold straight-forward voice. "Like we used to when we were kids. Let's stay together this one night so that we don't get scared of the storm. Plus there is no way you can get back to your room alone with the storm tonight, my Princess. You are too afraid of thunderstorms to be able to."

"L-Len? What are you talking about? Are you an idiot or something? We're too old to sleep together like that! We aren't kids anymore, Len!" She said in a panicking voice. She tried to leave again but he pulled her back into his arms. What was wrong with him…? Why was Len acting like this? He said he loved her and they kissed but that didn't mean anything to her! They were siblings and she loved someone else! Or… at least she thought she did…

"Alright then, head back to your room. I shall see you in the morning, Ojou-sama." He said kindly as usual. He could read her thoughts almost perfectly on her face and let her go. He should have known better than to think his own sister would love him like that. That kiss was probably just another part of 'the Family love' as well. But… why did she look like she was actually enjoying it? It did not matter for Rin's heart belonged to another. He sighed and just lied down on his bed. "Good night, my lady."

She walked towards the door and looked back at him sadly. "Good night, Len." She said quietly and she tried to smile but she had the saddest eyes. She opened the door and walked out. She collapsed in fright right by the door as thunder crashed through the sky. She got up and picked up her dress, running to her own room. She slammed the door behind her. She grabbed a set of pajamas and then tried to unzip her dress. The zipper got stuck in it and she frowned. She opened her door to go find Len but didn't have to go too far. She found Len standing at the door. She blushed darkly, cursing herself for having a servant who knew her so well. "U-um Len…?"

"Let me guess the zipper is stuck?" He asked her and saw his lady nod. She turned around and he rubbed his head in embarrassment. "S-Sure I'll help you, Rin." He walked into the room and started to help her out of her dress. He still continued to feel dizzy from his previous dizzy spell. 'I better be careful of her scars…' He blushed and quickly turned away from her scars, creamy color skin, and curves. Only such features could belong to an angel. It appeared as if wings would sprout from her back at anytime and she would be forced to leave him. As he thought of this he got even dizzier.

She pulled the dress off and put on her nightgown. It was yellow but rather short. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you, Len…" she said apologetically as she took the pins out of her hair and brushed her short blonde hair. She sat on her bed. Her face still had a small pink blush across her face.

"It's nothing Rin… if I was in the same situation, I would ask you." He said and he looked away as she put on her nightgown. He walked over to the bed, still very dizzy. "Do you need any more help my lady?" He saw his princess' expression turn into one of worry as she shook her head and stood up.

"Len… You look awful." She said and she put the brush down, pushing herself off the bed. She grabbed his face between her hands and put her forehead against his. "You still have a fever you idiot!" she shouted in worry and flinched when she heard him groan in pain.

"Ah… Please do not shout… Rin… You're making it worse…" He whispered after his headache worsened from her loud voice. When it didn't hurt as much he spoke to his princess again and smiled. "It's no problem... I-I'm fine… B-beli-eve… M-me-" the fever was too much for him. His head got all hazy. He fell on top Rin who fell onto the bed under his sudden weight. Now he was on top of her in bed…

"L-Len, are you okay-? Kya!" She shouted as he landed on top of her and she landed on the bed. Her face automatically turned into a blush. She looked up at Len and frowned. She moved a little under him so she could trying and get him to lie beside her instead of on top of her. She couldn't carry Len to his room. She blushed at what she was going to say. "F-F-F-Fine! Y-you can sleep with me in my bed tonight! B-But o-only b-because I w-want to m-make sure y-you're okay!"

Len looked up at his cute little sister being all flustered and smiled. "T-thank you Rin… I-I'm sorry for the trouble…" he said quietly and fell straight to sleep with his angel at his side.

* * *

Rin's POV

I sighed as the flashback finished. "And here I am, not sleeping because I can't with him right next to me. I… can't believe I didn't just carry him to his room… I must be an idiot or something… What was this 'I'll make your fever better…?'" I said to myself and turned away from him. "I… don't love Len… right? I love the prince of blue… Kaito-sama…" I said and I could feel my face darkened a little and I quickly shook my head thinking of the mysterious and kind, prince of blue.

I had met him in the gathering of the kingdoms and fell in love at first sight! He was very kind to me and Len… He even kissed me on the cheek! Surely that Kaito loved me! I smiled a little but then remembered when he asked me about the Kingdom of Green. What did he care about the Kingdom of Green? Well there were rumors of Kaito-sama loving someone of the Kingdom of Green. But it was just a bunch of people with green hair. It was odd for everyone in a country to have dark green hair like a leek or even like a lime. Well it didn't matter for the Kingdom of Green was destroyed.

'But… why… did Len's kiss… feel so different from Kaito-sama's?' I thought quietly and I touched my lips, remembering the two kisses. Kaito's was very warm but there wasn't a spark of any sort. But Len's made me feel warm inside and there were sparks everywhere. 'Well! It WAS a kiss on the lips! Kaito only gave me a kiss on the cheek! I-I'm sure if K-Kaito-sama were to k-k-kiss my lips it would feel SOOOO much different from Len's! There would be sparks, fireworks, and everything! I'm sure-!'

I looked at Len, my dear brother and suddenly my eyes became watery. I was lying to myself. I never loved Kaito… I did once but when I started to love Len, I kept trying to think I really did love Kaito. I hid all my feelings in my jealous actions. I made Len burn down the Kingdom of Green. And… he came back crying. My eyes turned into a dull blue color. What a fool I was. Len… also loved someone of the Kingdom of Green. It was the same person… Kaito-sama loved I bet. That's why even though the Kingdom was destroyed… Rumors of them still continued. Until… I made sure Len took care of it.

I came very close to his lips. "Len… Why… Why did you kiss me when you loved the girl in the Kingdom of Green? I can never become her. This means I can NEVER have you, Len. No matter how much I wish for it…" I let myself close the distance between us and kissed him. I would hide my feelings and no matter what happened, I would not let him get under my skin again. He loved his late girl of green. If I was gone… he would cry… but because I am his sister, not because I am his most precious person.

Normal POV

Before Rin knew it, it was dawn. Or at least it should have been. She stood up and opened the curtains to find the rain still pouring outside. She put her forehead to the glass on the window. "Looks like I will be staying indoors today huh?" She whispered to herself. She heard a loud crowd of people outside the castle. She looked to find a mob of people around her castle. Rin sighed and looked at Len who was just waking up.

"Rin-sama…? Is something the matter?" Len said as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his princess' worried face.

"N-No! Nothing is wrong, Len. Nothing that I can't handle… Go back to sleep okay?" She said and she walked over, kissing his cheek. "I-I'm just going to go for a little walk. Mind if I borrow some clothes?"

"I-it's alright but… Are you sure you don't need anything, Princess?" He asked. He saw his sister shake her head and smiled. He put his head down and went back to sleep.

Rin's POV

I looked at Len's bed to make sure he had finally fallen asleep. I gave him a small sad smile as usual and then headed to his room. I pulled the drawer opened and took a pair of his usual clothes; a white long sleeve shirt, black tie, black vest, and black pants. When I changed I almost looked like him. Finally I got the final thing. One of the black ribbons I had given to him to use to tie his hair up when we were kids. I gathered all my hair in the usual little stub ponytail Len had and I messed up my bangs. I looked in the mirror and it was almost like I was looking at Len. I went back to my room to make sure Len was okay, smiling before I quickly ran downstairs.

When I got downstairs, I grabbed the black umbrella with the very pointed end. I smiled in a very sadistic way, feeling darker than usual. Something came over me, I could feel like. I felt really light-headed but my body kept moving forward anyway.

Normal POV

Rin's eyes were now grayer than the sky outside. She smirked and opened the door, opening the umbrella at the same time. Everyone outside gasped as they saw what appeared to be the young former prince but now called 'The Servant of Evil' at the door.

"Shouldn't you all be at home, sleeping? We wouldn't want to wake my princess with your ruckus, now would we?" 'Len' spoke in a sadistic and cold voice, looking down to the floor. He looked up at the crowd with his gray eyes and then his voice got higher. "After all we all know that I'm not a morning person." Grabbing the ribbon and pulling it out of her hair, revealed the real Daughter of Evil, Rin Kagamine.

Many of the people screamed at the sight of their princess, the Daughter of Evil. The tyrannical ruler that was even worse than her own father. The same Daughter of Evil, who sent thousands to the far side of the plane from either killing them herself or allowing them to starve to death. One of the mob people, charged towards her. It was a young boy with silver hair. "Daughter of Evil! Prepare to die!"

The young girl smirked and closed the umbrella, letting herself get completely wet in Len's clothes. She pulled the umbrella back and brought it forward.

Len's POV

I wonder what's wrong with Rin. She seemed so different from last night. Was she still freaked out over my confession? No, it was definitely something different. She seemed like she was hiding herself. How I wish for the old days when saying 'I love you' was like saying anything else to a kid. I allowed a little sigh to escape my lips and touched them to still feel Rin's soft lips from the last night. I got up and brushed my hair back with my hand. Then I pulled my hair up into its usual style.

Just as I got up from Rin's bed, I heard a scream. I quickly ran to the window and opened it. There was where I found, my sister covered in blood and a corpse in front of her. I screamed at the top of my lungs my sister's name. "RIN!"

**Chapter 4 END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Hey! Rin here! Finally finished this chapter! :3 And BOY does it feel like I did a cheesy and bad job! XD So now I will be explaining a few things that may not be clear to some of the readers. Namely the titles I use with my chapters. All the chapters are flowers in Japanese. Each chapter has a flower that summarizes what happens. This one was Acacia. Which unfortunately I cannot remember what it means! Sorry! I promise next chapter I will write everything out! 3 Anyway! The story takes place, AFTER the Green Kingdom's destruction. I will probably write more of the past in the next for chapters. But until then, you will have to deal with this. Okay? Well! That's it for this chapter! See you guys next time! Please Rate and Review! ^^**


	6. Prepares for Bombardment of Guns

Temporary Hiatus.

Hey guys, this is Rin! And yes you read right. This story is going on temporary hiatus. Yeah Len is supposed to write the next chapter. But he's really really busy with college stuff. Why aren't I writing the next chapter? Well... Cause I'm busy too C Come on I'm not always a computer! (Len: -cough what a lie cough-) You just be quiet... before I get you this weekend. (Len: Sorry Rin-sama...) But basically the story will be placed on hold... Plus not that it matters not a lot of people read it anyway. But I didn't want to lose the few readers we had so I decided to write this up. We are very much alive. And probably this weekend when I see Len, I'll strangle- I mean persuade him to write the next chapter so that we can go on with the rest of our lives. (I DON'T WANNA DIE!) You won't die yet Len... Don't worry I won't kill him! . I love my Len too much to actually kill him (YAY!) You hush up. But yeah and when the school year starts expect more of this... Dx Mostly because... I'll be in Junior year of High school and that's apparently the WORST year EVER. Len is starting college and I'm happy he found a great school! But he better visit his Rin! (I will! I told you that~!) Now Rin is gonna go dance to some music... CRAP I NEED TO LEARN DANCES FOR THIS WEEKEND BYES PEOPLE! (Oh Rin~)


End file.
